Chaos;Head
Chaos;Head (カオスヘッド) is a visual novel video game developed by Nitroplus and 5pb.. It was originally described as a "Delusional Science Novel" and was released for Windows PCs in 2008 April 25. An expanded director's re-release of the game, Chaos;Head Noah (''カオスヘッド, カオヘ) was released for the Xbox 360 in February 26th, 2009 and became the first official main entry in the Science Adventure series (妄想科学ADV). ''Chaos;Head ''Noah ''was later ported to multiple platforms. TBW Premise The events of Chaos;Head take place in Shibuya, Tokyo, and follow the main persepctive of Nishijou Takumi, a 17 year-old delusional otaku that lives in a cargo by himself while leading a hikikomori lifestyle, who gets involved in a large conspiracy of murders nicknamed the "New Generation Madness" after encountering a blood covered girl holding a stake in her hand next to the body of a dead man. The discoveries he makes and their consequences lead takumi into a spiral of suffering and madness. Characters *Nishijou Takumi - A high school student otaku who leads a quasi-hikikomori lifestyle. He has severe social anxiety and strong delusions, causing him to be paranoid of the outside world and strangers. He has a little sister, Nanami, who he finds annoying due to her trying to meddle in his way of living. *Sakihata Rimi -(to be added) *Aoi Sena - (to be added) *Yua Kusunoki -(to be added) *Kozue Orihara -(to be added) *Ayase Kishimoto -(to be added) *Nanami Nishijou -(to be added) References from other SciAdv entries *In Chaos;Child, KnightHeart is in the same ESO2 guild as Hana Kazuki and only appeared online in Kazuki's routes. In Café LAX, the waiter cosplays as Erin from Blood Tune. Spark Wars, a parody of Star Wars is also referenced in one of Takuru's delusions. Ayase Kishimoto's (FES) band, Phantasm, is mentioned by Mio Kunosato in her Shibuya News podcast. She can also be seen on a jumboscreen in Shibuya square, and performs all of the routes' ending song, except for Silent Sky ED. *In Steins;Gate, Daru Hashida mentions the Lengendary Lightning-Fast KnightHeart. Ayase Kishimoto, also known as FES, appears in the huge screen on the UPX/UDX building. You can set your phone wallpaper in the VN(except Elite) with Seira Orgel and Erin Orgel from Blood Tune. Mayuri Shinna even made Luka Urushibara cosplay as Seira Orgel. There also many references to Makise Kurusu and her Visual Rebuilding patent *In Robotics;Notes references to Chaos;Head contains too many spoilers. *In Robotics;Notes DaSH, players can use their PokeCom to use an app called Deluoode Map to navigate around the game. (Deluoode is a search engine Takumi used) Chaos;Head Real-life References *@channel used to be a reference to 2channel aka 2ch and it was where many discussions of the New Generation Madness took place online. Though, @channel is different in Steins;Gate and @channel is different than 2ch. *Deluoode is the real-life equvalent to Google and Deluoode Map would be Google Maps. (However in the Steins;Gate anime, Deluoode was replaced with Goodle when Okabe was using a search engine) (Deluoode might also roughly mean delude) *MewTube is YouTube *Taboo! is Yahoo! *McD's is McDonalds. (In Chaos;Head anime McD was replaced Mcdymaid's) *Committee of 300 *Grouchosoft Mindorz XPerfect is Microsoft Windows XP *Spark Wars and the character Darth Spider are both a parody of and in Star Wars. *Fun Fact: In one of the CGs, a cover from one of Ito Kanako's album can be seen on the "MHV" building. (Kimi to Yozora to Sakamichi is a album single for the anime, "Myself ; Yourself released by 5pb.Records. Chiyomaru even helped composed the song but it still has nothing to do with the SciAdv series despite its name with a semi colon) (Bonus Fact: Suzuha Amane's voice actor is also in the anime) *Many of Nishijou Takumi's figures also comes from other anime and games. Some of them were from the Fate/ series like Saber and Rin. There was also one Takumi happen to broke called Ignis from the visual novel, Jingai Makyō which was also made by Nitroplus. References Official Chaos;Head Japanese Website Official Chaos;Head NoAH Japanese Website Category:Media